


Posture Me This

by shealynn88



Series: Warriors of Heaven and Earth [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), Canon Compliant, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, M/M, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 13:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19273948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shealynn88/pseuds/shealynn88
Summary: Dean reaches for the tie before he can think.  Before he can contemplate how bad an idea it is to challenge this creature that looks like a porn star version of a tax accountant but isreallynot.  He’s not strong enough to beat this thing.





	Posture Me This

Dean is furious. Every single time he thinks he has this thing figured out… 

“Every time I think I can trust you, you disappear. You leave us…we could have _died_ , Cas.”

“I’m sorry, Dean.” Cas’s face is inscrutable. Mouth and eyebrows a harsh line, giving nothing away.

“You don’t _look_ sorry.”

Brows shift downward, nostrils flare. “There’s more here than you and your brother, Dean. I have orders. I have a job to do.”

“Right, right. So you pull me out of Hell and then hope somehow that I’ll manage not to die while you’re off doing some other angelic bullshit?” 

The angel raises his eyebrows, looks like he’s about to roll his eyes.

“Don’t you _dare_ ,” Dean tells him, stepping forward. “You _owe_ me an explanation.”

Cas steps closer as well, eyes narrowed. Blue. So fucking blue. There are angles to his face that Dean has been trying to ignore. Dean’s angry, for God’s sake. Or his. Or Sam’s. Point is, he’s _angry_. 

Cas’s voice drips disdain. “I don’t _owe_ you anything. Believe me, Dean, you’ve gotten everything you were owed and more. There is more to this world than your _tiny_ frame of reference.”

Dean reaches for the tie before he can think. Before he can contemplate how bad an idea it is to challenge this creature that looks like a porn star version of a tax accountant but is _really_ not. He’s not strong enough to beat this thing. 

Castiel. 

But also that _other_ thing. _This_ thing. This electric fucking thing that is in the straight line of Cas’s mouth and the narrow fury of his eyes, that angry glow he gets when Dean _really_ pisses him off. That blue that should scare the Hell out of him (into him?), but is closer to scaring the pants off him and _now_ is probably the time to stop thinking with his dick.

“Not _so_ tiny, Cas,” he murmurs, tugging on the tie. They’re close enough that it takes no real pressure to close the gap. Dean tips his head to avoid a collision of noses, to receive the collision of lips, and it seems for a moment that the angel isn’t going to accept this, that this press of lips is going to remain clinical and stiff.

And then Castiel opens his mouth and bites down on Dean’s lower lip. Hard and fast and without remorse. “ _You_ ,” Castiel breathes. “You have no idea what you’re doing,” and presses Dean back until he hits the wall and the power has shifted.

Cas’s vessel is smaller than Dean, it should be easy to take, but the _reality_ of Cas is much bigger. He dominates without trying, drives the kiss, presses his tongue into Dean’s mouth like he belongs there, like he always has, and all Dean can do is open his mouth and give himself up, accept what’s happening. The angel kisses like Hellfire, licks Dean’s mouth and tongue like open flame, and Dean wants more but it feels like it might burn him to ash.

Cas backs off slowly, tongue first and then the press of his body, leaving Dean gaping and speechless.

“You have _no idea_ what I’m capable of,” Cas tells him, eyes glowing and then just a normal, inhuman, gorgeous blue. Then he flickers out of existence like a ghost, like he hasn’t just up-ended everything Dean has ever known about Heaven and Hell and the world as a whole.

“You don’t know me,” Dean mutters angrily to the empty room, swiping his arm over his lips. 

“ _Fuck._ ” Something happened. He’s not sure what, but things have changed. An angel raised him from Hell. Chided him like a child. Kissed him like it was his last fucking day on earth.

He’s ruined and reborn, and he doesn’t even know what’s going on.

“ _Shit,_ ” he murmurs, tipping his head back against the wall. “Holy shit.”

It’s going to be a long armageddon.


End file.
